If Frozen was a regular tale
by Buccaneers1
Summary: Prince Hans comes from the Southern Isles to come to a coronation where he meets and falls in love with Princess Anna. But as these two fall in love, an evil queen looks to stand in the way, and has a secret that will hurt them both. DISCLAIMER! I do not own frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another day in the kingdom of the Southern Isles, as Prince Hans was preparing for his daily routine. But, life wasn't easy as he was the youngest of thirteen sons, which meant he had twelve older brothers: Wolfgang, Carl, Linus, George, Josef, Mathias, Luke, Egon, Peter, Hugo, Victor, and James. He was the son of King Sebastian and Queen Emilia, who treated none of the brothers, except Wolfgang, differently. Wolfgang was the royal Prince and was well respected. The others, however, picked on each other constantly, and Hans was picked on the most. And two of his brothers were there where he was.

Victor: well, well, well, isn't it my little brother. Still in dream land?

Hans: since when was I in dream land?

Victor: ever since you started thinking there was a chance that you'd be king.

George: look whose talking? You were exactly like him, only you have somewhat of a chance.

Hans: are you saying that I don't have a chance!?

George: Hans, if you had a chance, it would be very, very slim. Plus, you get a little emotional at times.

Hans: I do not get emotional!

George: you did just now.

Victor: which is why you'll never be king.

Hans: up yours

Victor: that is not how a king speaks either

George: uh, Victor, I was trying to give him advice, because you cannot be king if you are that way. Trust me, your time will come.

Victor: no it won't

Hans: can't wait

Victor: you're waitng for nothing

Just as Victor said that, the Queen came to send some news.

Emilia: Victor, quit picking on your brother! Hans, George is right, your time will come, but the chances are slim.

George: wow, mother, you said what I already told him

Emilia: I know. Plus there was a letter for Hans that is in the library right now.

Hans: thanks, mom. I wonder what it's about.

Emilia: who knows.

Victor: it won't be about you having a actual royal position that's for sure.

Emilia: Victor!

George: Victor, will you shut up about that!? You're becoming a nuisance with that.

Hans: don't worry guys, I'll prove him and some others wrong.

Victor: (sarcastically) sure you will

Just as Hans leaves, Queen Emilia promises Victor that if Hans does get such a letter then she will laugh hysterically at Victor for having absolute doubt on Hans. But she did know others doubted him, including the King, but he did that because Hans was last in line to the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the argument he had with his brothers, Hans went to the library to read the letter that was there. As soon as he entered, he saw a envelope that was royal blue and it had a symbol in which belonged to another kingdom. He began thinking to himself: "I can't believe this. Can it be?" He knew there was only one way to find out, which was to read the letter itself, and as he read it, it was as if it were music to his ears. The letter said the following:

Dear Prince Hans,

It is with great honor from the kingdom of Arrendele to invite you to the coronation of our new Queen Elsa. It would certainly be a great honor to have you there as a representative of the Southern Isles. The Queen of Arrendele at this time is not interested in marriage due to a highly sophisticated schedule, but her sister may be able to have a marriage arranged if you are interested. This gives you a high chance to be a consort to the queen or maybe even put you as a royal Prince. We hope you will make it to the event.

Sincerely,

Board of Arrendele

Out of all the things he could think of, this was probably the best thing that can ever happen to the young prince. He could not wait to tell everyone the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the king and queen were having a conversation while some of the princes were having their own negotiations, Prince Hans burst into the room with a smile on his face, bringing the entire family to wonder what he was up to.

Hans: guys, I have some excellent news!

Hugo: what? That you have finally found a position as to where you could be an actual leader (some of the brothers chuckle)

Hans: something like that

Mathias: is this about you being an admiral?

King Sebastian: will you boys just shut up and listen!? What is it Hans?

Hans: I was invited to Arrendele. They are having a coronation for their new queen!

Queen Emilia: why that is brilliant!

Wolfgang: I never knew that Arrendele was having a new queen.

Victor: wait a minute. Does it say anything about you being king there?

Hans: no, the queen decided not to get married at this time because she's busy. But they did say something about me being a consort.

Sebastian: yes, but that is if she has a sister you can marry

Hans: she does have a sister.

Emilia: wow then there is a chance that you may have yourself a royal bride.

Hans: there is also a chance that I may become a royal Prince!

Wolfgang: (laughing) ha! That means that you'll be at a higher rank than eleven of your older brothers. Haha.

Other brothers: (sigh) Wolfgang!

Wolfgang: what? It's true. By the way, when is this coronation?

Hans: it is in about a month.

Sebastian: a month!? The waters leading to Arrendele are known to be very dangerous! You gotta go now.

Hans: okay, just let me pack my things.

Emilia: okay, oh and also bring your horse with you! With anyone else, it'll panic.

Hans: (laughs) looks like I have a companion then. Well, looks like it's goodbye.

Sebastian: looks as if so. Goodbye, son. Make this family proud.

Emilia:(crying) I'm going to miss you so much

Hans: you too, mom.

Brothers: goodbye Hans

Hans: goodbye, brothers

As he was on route to the kingdom, Hans had everything he ever needed: food, water and things to do during the trip. He also had company from his horse and an official to assist him if anything went wrong. Hans was as if he was on his way to his destiny. But his father was right. It did take weeks to get to Arrendele because of the treacherous storms, but he was able to arrive on time, and he was greeted by an ally to the queen.

Official: hello Prince Hans, I am Kai, the royal butler to Arrendele's queen.

Hans: it is a pleasure to meet you Kai

Kai: the pleasure is all mine. I see you came for the coronation?

Hans: yes, I hear you are having a new queen. What happened to the original queen by the way?

Kai: she passed away along side the king after their ship sank. It was devastating to us for a while.

Hans: wow. I am very sorry for your loss

Kai: thank you. You seem to be a gentleman. I wish good happenings to you

Hans: thank you

As Kai left to prepare more for the queen's coronation, Hans rode his horse around the kingdom. I was almost an hour before Hans saw everything he wanted to. Or at least he thought. When he was going towards the port near the palace, he saw something more beautiful than he had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hans had seen many things that was amazing to him, but this one was very rare to him. It was a young maiden who was near the port running an errand with the admiral as she took a glimpse to see for herself if there were any other visitors. The admiral was leaving only to see Hans noticing the girl.

Admiral: see something you like?

Hans: (startled) what? Oh, well, yeah. Many things I see.

Admiral: oh, c'mon, there must be something in particular

Hans: (noticing the girl) who is she?

Admiral: oh, that's princess Anna. She comes here every so often to watch the ships go. I don't blame her. Watching the ships go is kinda a sight.

Hans: as she is herself

Admiral: you a Prince?

Hans: why, yes, yes I am. Why?

Admiral: let me guess, you've fallen in love

Hans: what!? No. (Sees that the admiral knows he's lying) ok, I guess I just got myself a crush on her

Admiral: well...go talk to her

Hans: uh...ok

Hans begins to head towards Anna as the admiral leaves. He tries to do so quietly so he wouldn't startle her. But just as he got close, his horse was spooked by a broken plank and lost control, accidentally throwing Hans off. What made matters worse was that he bumped into the princess and they both lost their balance and fell over. They luckily did so on a canoe. But then things got awkward.

Hans: oh my god, oh my god...uh oh

Anna: (sigh) what the!? (Throws Hans off her) who the heck are you!?

Hans: listen, princess, I can explain

Anna: alright, explain

Hans: my horse must've been startled by a wooden plank that broke and he accidentally threw me on to you.

Anna: wait, what?

Hans: hold on, let me rephrase that...

Anna: nevermind that. You still didn't answer my question, who are you?

Hans: oh, I am Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles.

Anna: southern isles huh. Never exactly met someone from there

Hans: well surprise, I here. And... You are, my lady?

Anna: princess Anna of Arrendele, right hand and the sister of the queen

Hans: wait a minute. You're the queen's sister?

Anna: yes

Hans was thinking about the letter, as since the queen was not able to marry, he would marry the princess, that being Anna. As the thought came to him, he started to blush. Then Anna snapped him out of it.

Anna: hey

Hans: what?

Anna: are you ok?

Hans: yeah just that, well it's not you its me, well it's sorta you, really you, me... Well I'm ok and you're just absolutely stunning. Wait, what?

Anna: aww, well you aren't to bad yourself. In fact, you're kinda cute.

Hans: thanks. Now how about we get off this canoe... (Canoe flips over) uh oh

Both yell in surprise as the canoe flips landing the both of them into the water. As they reach the surface, they are now under the canoe and start laughing. Then they flip the canoe and get back on. They finally get support to the dock from the horse. As they get on they say there goodbyes.

Hans: it was nice talking to you

Anna: likewise. Well, I'll see you at the coronation later?

Hans: yes.

Anna: ok. Well, see you later

Hans: looking forward to it

Anna kisses Hans on the cheek and then leaves. It made Hans blush and smile. He was as if the happiest man alive. He watched Anna walk towards the palace before he regained focus. He then went to get himself ready and went to the area by the castle to change. This was going to be a heck of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his little conversation with Anna, Hans went to get ready for the coronation. He had a lot to do after getting himself wet while speaking with her. He was actually kind of nervous as he had never been to a coronation before. He knew that this was sort of a milestone to his life, plus the fact that he would finally see the new queen. He also saw this as another chance to see Anna. After getting ready, he headed to the palace to meet her there.

Anna: wow, Hans, just in time

Hans: I know. I had a lot of getting ready to do. You probably had that as well

Anna: yeah, but the important thing is that I cannot wait for Elsa to become queen.

Hans: you must be excited, after all that does make you the royal Princess

Anna: it does

Hans: however, I bet she's quite nervous

Anna: who isn't. My parents were always nervous about these kind of things. Come to think of it, it actually brings a little pressure

The coronation was finally beginning as Hans and Anna were sitting in different rows. Anna was then walking to the stand to take her place. The doors open and everyone saw the soon to be queen. Everyone saw that she was nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be. She headed towards the priest as she was about to take the crown. She had taken the gloves off, as directed, did the following, and soon accepted the crown.

Priest: hail Elsa, queen of Arrendele

Everyone: hail Elsa, queen of Arrendele

Priest: hail Anna, Princess of Arrendele

Everyone: hail Anna, Princess of Arrendele

The coronation was finally over and Elsa was congratulated. So was Anna. Afterwards, Hans went to do the same.

Hans: congratulations Anna

Anna: thanks. I have to say that was one the best moments I have ever experienced.

Hans: I can tell, it must be the same for your sister.

Anna: it was. Speaking of which, hey Elsa! I have someone for you to meet

Hans: Anna, you don't have too

Anna: I know, I just want you to meet her, you'll be glad that you did

Hans: whatever you say, Anna

Elsa: hey, Anna, what it is?

Anna: I want to introduce you to a friend of mine

Elsa: ooh. Nice to meet you. And you are?

Hans: Prince Hans

Elsa: of?

Hans: the Southern Isles

Elsa: I never met someone from the Southern Isles

Anna: until now

Hans: congratulations on becoming queen

Elsa: thanks

Hans: you are very welcome

As soon as the conversation is over, Hans went to get ready for the party afterwards. But something was bugging him. Anna referred to him as a friend, and it wouldn't feel so weird if she didn't kiss him on the cheek before hand. He knew that he was to marry Anna in order to be a royal Prince, but he had a huge crush on the girl. He knew that he needed to impress her if she were to like him as more than a friend. He decided to go with his best suit, sure that the Princess would do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hans was finally at the party, and in the brink of telling Anna how he really feels. It was already killing him that he did not tell her earlier. He was well dressed with his best suit and was waiting for Anna. He was heading towards the ballroom, and was noticed by Kai.

Kai: Prince Hans?

Hans: oh, hello Kai

Kai: hey, what are you up to right now?

Hans: looking for the love of my life. I really have to tell her how I feel.

Kai: sorry, to disappoint you, but the queen is not interested in marrying anybody

Hans: what? No. I'm in love with Princess Anna

Kai: ohhhhh. Well, you better tell her quick, because there might be a chance that you'll never see her again if you are leaving after the coronation.

Hans: yes, and after I tell her, she'll understand. And then we'll be in love and get married and live happily ever after.

Kai: yes, you can get married to her, but on one condition

Hans: what's that?

Kai: you have to get the queen's blessing

Hans: oh. Well, I'll tell her. I'll see you later

Kai: see you later

Hans finally went in the ballroom. It wasn't hard to find Anna afterwards. He saw that she was wearing an elegant, green gown and had her hair put in place. He had to keep himself from dropping his jaw. She was beautiful, and he was a little more intimidated to tell her how he felt. So he just started to meet her and asked her to dance, which she agreed to. They both were dancing for a couple of hours before they would go to the balcony. Then Hans realized that this was the perfect time to tell her.

Anna: hahaha, this was fun

Hans: yeah, it was. I haven't had this much fun in any other party. I guess this was the best one.

Anna: I agree

Hans: plus, I bet you're a better dancer than your sister is

Anna: yeah, but that's because she doesn't dance much

Hans: oh. (Looks in Anna's eyes) Can I tell you something?

Anna: sure. What is it?

Hans: look, Anna. Ever since we first met, which was today(laughs), I had a feeling about you. That you would be a friend that I would never forget. You are beautiful, kind, fun, adventurous, beautiful...

Anna: you said that twice

Hans: I did, didn't I? And you are also very smart. You have a lot of heart, and a lot of potential. You are an amazing person who is love by a lot. And I would have a great life being close to you.

Anna: what are you trying to say?

Hans: I saying... That I love you

Anna: aw.

Anna was touched by what Hans had said and could see that he was very nervous saying that, hoping not to make a fool of himself. She then hugged him, and after the hug, Hans pulled her closer and kissed her. To his shock, she kissed him back, pulling him a lot closer to her.

Hans: I always wanted to do that

Anna: me too

Hans: huh?

Anna: I also had some sort of crush on you

Hans: oh. Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way

Anna: yeah

Hans: Anna, I want you to know that I want you to be my wife

Anna: and I will like that very much

Hans couldn't believe what was happening. He thought that he was dreaming and no one pinched him. He went with Anna to go to Elsa for the blessing. As they were going, Elsa was finishing a conversation with a Duke. Then they went to ask her for her blessing.

Anna: hi Elsa

Elsa: hey, guys. What's going on?

Hans: Elsa, we have to tell you something.

Elsa: ok. What is it?

Hans: we were wondering if you'd Give us your blessing

Elsa: wait, what?

Anna: we want to get married!

Elsa: whoa. Get married? I don't think so.

Anna: what?

Hans: what do you mean?

Elsa: I mean no. Look, I know you to are in love, and that's great. But I can't allow you to get married right now. You two only knew each other for one day, and that is obniously not enough to get married. It's okay to have a relationship.

Hans: like... Boyfriend and girlfriend?

Elsa: yes. Like that. And there is still room for you to make mistakes, Hans. If you do enter one of these relationships and end up breaking my sisters heart, I'll make you wish you were dead. Got it?

Hans: (intimidated) got it

Elsa: good. I'm glad we understand each other. I'll,see you two later

Elsa left the conversation as if nothing had ever happened. Little did she know, she left Anna in shock and Hans a little scared.

Anna: I am so sorry. I didn't expect my sister to be that way. Are you ok.

Hans: yes. I'm fine. A little (gulps) frightened, but alright. But I can understand where she's going with this.

Anna: I know. Maybe we should just start dating.

Hans: yeah, that's a good idea.

Anna: but she still didn't have to be scary about it

Hans: I know, righT


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been almost eight months since Hans and Anna started dating. That relationship proved that it was in fact true love. But umfortunately for them, Elsa had changed in what some saw as for the worst. Since she was queen, she had because stricter to the entire kingdom, even putting laws that seemed unfair for the kingdom of Arrendele. She also became bitter to people, including those like Kai. She had turned overprotective of Anna and tried at times to separate Hans from her. She had repeatedly threatened Hans every time she caught them together, saying that he is unworthy. She was soon feared by all.

Hans: I don't get it. Your the one saying that it would be alright if we started dating.

Elsa: I did, but I have been caring less and less about that. Besides the fact that you are "the best" thing that happened to Anna, what good have you been to this kingdom?!

Anna: Elsa, what are you talking about? He's helped you in so many ways, such as having the Southern Isles as a trading partner of ours.

Elsa: well, Anna, he hasn't done much but make it obvious that he's in love with you ever since

Hans: Elsa, please calm down. I'm sure...

Elsa: (hostile and enraged) DONT YOU EVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM THE QUEEN OF ARRENDELE! I WILL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! YOU DO NOT STAND IN MY WAY, FOR AS LONG AS I AM QUEEN, I WILL DO WHAT I WANT! AND IF YOU CANT EXCEPT THAT, THEN LEAVE! YOU PATHETIC, WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A PRINCE! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU IN ANNA'S LIFE! EVER!

Hans was horrified by Elsa's behavior and fell. As she continues, he cowers and afterwards he cries. Anna tries to stand up to Elsa for Hans.

Anna: how could you say that?!

Elsa: relax, Anna you know it's true

Anna: no it's not, and you know it!

Elsa: Anna, go to your room.

Anna: no. You are not my mother!

Elsa: your right. I'm a lot better.

Anna: no your not! You have become power hungry, greedy, cruel, and come to think of it...you are actually kinda abusive.

Elsa: watch it, Anna. You do realize you are speaking to a queen

Anna: I know I am. But you are nothing compared to our mother

Elsa: say that one more time. I dare you.

Anna: you'll never be as good as mom was

Enraged, Elsa backhands Anna, sending her to the ground. Hans notices, going to Anna to see if she is alright. Just as Elsa is about to leave the room, Hans looks to return the favor Anna did.

Hans: (in tears) Anna! Anna, are you okay? (Looks up to Elsa) your own sister?

Elsa: she deserved it.

Hans: you're supposed to be protecting her, not the other way around.

Elsa: well, why would I do that when I have all the power, and she tries to degrade me.

Elsa leaves the room. Kai then enters worried sick, seeing Anna injured and Hans by her side. They then take Anna to a hospitality room to help her. Hans is scared, and Kai knows it.

Kai: Hans, what is going on?

Hans: Elsa's gone crazy! She insults me and hits Anna the moment she tries to protect me.

Kai: we'll get Anna back to normal. I don't think Elsa's parent will be proud of the person she became.

Hans: I know. (Notices Elsa leaving the castle) where is she headed?

Kai: I don't know

Hans: I've got to follow her

Kai: Hans, no. She'll kill you.

Hans: that's a risk I'm willing to take. For Anna, for you, and for the kingdom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hans went to follow Elsa, with the advice of Kai to be careful. At first Hans had a suspicion that something was being hidden, but he had to find out for himself. He had followed Elsa for a long journey, making him wonder why she needed to do so. Then as he was following her for what seemed like a year, he finally found out where she was headed: North Mountain.

Hans(to himself): why would the queen of Arrendele need to be headed to north mountain?

He continues to follow her. Then he followed her until he had to hide when she opened and closed an ice parlance door. Hans had to sneak inside and did so with some success, he followed her through a hall which led to a mysterious room. Thankful that there was no door, Hans continued to follow her. As he hid from her sight, he had to make sure she didn't see him.

Hans:(whispering) what are you up to, Elsa?

As Hans asks this, the room starts getting colder, and then Hans realizes something is going on. He sees Elsa do something she never does in the castle: she takes off her gloves. Afterwords, Hans sees something very scary to him. As it turns out, she did come there for the hell of it, she came there to practice on witchcraft. And not on just any witchcraft, ice powers. She had powers to control snow and ice. He could not possibly know how to explain this to the others and thought that they would not believe him if he told them. But he knew one thing for sure, he had to leave quick. He did so and was surprised that Elsa did not catch him. When he was back at the castle, Hans heard better news from Kai.

Kai: Hans, I have great news. Anna is conscious again!

Hans: what do you mean by that? Was she unconscious before?

Kai: yes, she was. She hit her head hard on a table while you were still in shock.

Hans: I wish to speak to her

Kai: I'm sorry, Hans, but she is now asleep. She needed a lot of rest.

Hans: I see

Hans heads to the hospitality room to see Anna. He is in relief as she is improving from what happened before. She had a bruise to her head. Hans kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight, hoping to see her in better shape the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Hans woke up after having a nightmare about Elsa's powers that she'd been keeping secret. He then snapped out of it and when to prepare for the day at hand. Before he left his room, he heard a scream. He ran to the room that he came from and saw a horrified Kai.

Hans: Kai, what's wrong?

Kai: (in tears) Anna's gone! Anna's gone!

Hans: ok, that's probably not good. Is there a chance that she just walked out of the room for a little bit?

Kai: no. Here is the proof that she was indeed kidnapped

Kai hands Hans a letter. It showed the same symbol as the letter he was given to come to the coronation. Only this time it was written by Elsa herself, and she wrote this with bad intentions:

Dear Prince Hans,

It is pretty obvious that you and Anna are ment to be. But I just want to see if you can prove it to me by fighting me instead of settling for the obvious. If you are wondering where your girlfriend is, she is at North Mountain. Yes, I kidnapped my own sister, and I look to put a wrath that she'll never forget. Yes, I always knew that you were following, even though you thought that I didn't notice. It is true, I do have ice powers. What can I say, I'm a snow queen. Now it is a battle between me and you to decide your fate. I want you to come alone. If I find out that anyone accompanies you, I'll kill Anna. Yes, I have a heart frozen enough to do it.

Sincerely,

Elsa

Kai: I never even knew that she had ice powers. She is very dangerous now and may even harm the kingdom itself. What do we do?

Hans: you stay here. I have to go back.

Kai: but the journey is treacherous alone

Hans: I know, but like she said, if someone comes with me, she'll kill Anna. But don't worry, I made the trip alone once. I can do it again.

Kai: okay

Hans: take care of yourself

Kai: Godspeed, Hans. Godspeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna was finally awake when she saw that she was not in the castle anymore. Instead she was in a room that was very cold and very scary to her. As she came out of the room, she saw that she was in a place that was in the mountains. She then walked to the halls and saw many frozen statues of people, and what was horrifying about it is that some of the statues resembled real people that she actually knew. Then she saw a big open space that came to the place. Then she heard a familiar voice.

Elsa: so, what do you think?

Anna turned around and recognized Elsa's voice, but not her appearance, as she was wearing an ice blue dress and had white hair in a braid.

Anna: who are you?

Elsa: awe, c'mon Anna. You don't recognize your older sister?

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: that's right. So what do you think?

Anna: what happened to you? What happened to everyone else? Where am I? What are with the statues of people?

Elsa could clearly see that her little sister was terrified. She then froze her feet to the floor so Anna didn't leave while she explained everything.

Anna: what the hell?!

Elsa: oh, that's right. You never knew that I had snow powers. I've been having this trait forever. You are in North Mountain. I took you here to separate you from your Prince Charming. He's probably coming to rescue you right now.

Anna: you kidnapped me?!

Elsa: yes, just like I kidnapped everyone else. Then I use my ice powers to kill them by freezing their hearts. Everyone in the castle is safe. But they won't be pretty soon.

Anna: did mom and dad know?

Elsa: yes, they knew. They always knew. At least till they died. But there death involved something else.

Anna:(starts crying) what?

Elsa: the power can also cause storms. I created one in their route.

Anna:(crying) no. NOOOOOOOO!

Elsa: oh, yes. I killed them. I killed them for revenge. I killed them because they never loved me.

Anna: they always loved you. They were trying to protect you from hurting someone else.

Elsa:(angry) don't defend them. They cast me out. They treated me like I was a monster. They were only focused on protecting the god forsaken kingdom! And I took my revenge, and when I did, it was beautiful.

Anna: how could you?

Elsa: how could I? How could I? They always had it out for me.

Anna: they were trying to help you.

Elsa: they always loved you more than me. And I had to prevent it from becoming always will. You remember how much I wanted to be queen, don't you?

Anna: so you killed them just so you could have your way?

Elsa: correct. And now, you enter the same fate.

Elsa used her powers and a beam hits Anna in her heart. It then causes Anna to become weak. She releases her from the earlier ice as Anna falls to the ground. Then Elsa grabs her by her neck and says a phrase that is truly hurtful:

Elsa: oh, Anna. If only there was someone who could ever love someone like you. After I kill Hans.

Anna is now weak, injured, and terrified. She is broken by Elsa. Then there comes a sound from the outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sound grew louder until the door was broken down. It was Prince Hans, who came to rescue Anna. But he was a little late in some cases.

Elsa: oh my god. Look who decided to show up, Anna. Your little love bird.

Hans: Anna, are you alright?

Anna: no, Elsa froze my heart, and she did so to many others.

Elsa: snitch

Hans: Elsa, enough. This is your sister.

Elsa: Hans, Hans, Hans. I'm not trying to kill her because of that. I'm trying to kill her so I can kill every ounce of happiness that you'll ever have in your pathetic life. (To Anna) now, sister, watch as I kill the love of your life!

Elsa attacked Hans with her powers, but he was able to evade them for a moment. He then tried to extend his sword to keep her back. It was successful until she made herself a sword of ice. They both fought with their swords until Elsa's sword was finally shattered, being that it was made of ice. But Hans' sword was shattered after Elsa broke it with her ice shield. After that, Elsa used her powers to hit Hans blow by blow. Then she scratched his face, leaving it bloody. Then she used her powers once more to hit him to the ground. She was victorious.

Elsa:(cackles) soooo weak! And you thought you would be able to protect my sister from me?! And now... I will have the indeed pleasure of killing you. Any last words.

Hans: (trying to get up) why are you doing this?

Elsa: (knocks Hans down with her powers) because I wanted to take your happiness away, but then found out I can make myself better...by destroying you.

Hans: Elsa, don't

Elsa: die!

But before she could kill Hans, she was struck with a broken piece of Hans' sword. She looked around and saw Anna, who was slowly recovering from her frozen heart, meaning the end of Elsa's life.

Elsa: Anna? Why?

Anna: you tried to hurt the country and tried to kill everyone. You even tried to kill me.

Elsa: that was to break Hans. I didn't think of it as betraying.

Anna: you betrayed yourself

Anna puts the sword deeper into Elsa, who then finally dies. She then heads to Hans to see if he was ok. He was. He is the finally able to get up and hug Anna.

Hans: Anna, thank god your ok

Anna: I feel the same way about you

Hans: that was really awesome what you just did

Anna: thanks, and also thanks for trying to save me

Hans: you're welcome. Anna, I have to ask you something.

Anna: what is it?

Hans: will you marry me?

Anna: yes. A million times yes I will marry you.

They both share a kiss before they are congratulated by others, who were thawed from Elsa's powers. They went back to the kingdom and finally got married. Anna was now the queen of Arrendele and Hans was finally a king. He even sent his family a letter saying so, leaving the brothers shocked and his parents proud. He accomplished being king, but always loved Anna. Let's just say...they lived happily ever after.


End file.
